Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie/Credits
Full credits for Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Logos Closing Directed by David Soren Produced by Mireille Soria, p.g.a. Mark Swift, p.g.a. Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Based on the Epic Novels by Dav Pilkey Executive Producers Dav Pilkey Rob Letterman Music by Theodore Shapiro Kevin Hart Ed Helms Nick Kroll Thomas Middleditch Jordan Peele Kristen Schaal Production Designer Nate Wragg Edited by Matthew Landon Head of Story Hamish Grieve Heads of Character Animation Rune Bennicke Sébastien Bruneau Head of Layout Damon O'Beirne Visual Effects Supervisor David Dulac Line Producer Marie Balland Production Manager Emily Nordwind Lighting Supervisor Matthieu Rouxel CG Supervisors Guillaume Dufief Christophe Dupin Bart Boirot Supervising Technical Director Nico Van den Bosch Set Modeling Supervisor Clément Deltour Surfacing Supervisor Samuel Guiraudou Stereography Garen Calac Damon O'Beirne Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning 2D Compositing Supervisor Erik Tillmans Executive Song Producer Adam Anders Sound Designer / Supervising Sound Editor Michael Babcock Re-Recording Mixer Michael Babcock Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Jeanne McCarthy Nicole Abellera Meanwhile... Crawl Art Additional Screenplay Material by David Soren Cast Additional Voices (In Order of Appearance) Story Story Artists Vadim Bazhanov Sean Bishop Louie del Carmen Derek Drymon Andrew Erekson Gary Graham Alice Herring Colin Jack Todd Kurosawa Andrew James Ross Additional Story Artists Ian Abando Sharon Bridgeman Adam Cootes Megan Nicole Dong Kevin Harkey Robert Koo Ariana Oh Joe Pitt Robert Porter Editorial Art Department Additional Visual Development Jason Brubaker Avner Geller Ardie Johnson Stevie Lewis Carson James McKay Facundo Rabaudi Layout Rough Layout Artists Jon Gutman Jotham Herzon Todd Jansen Jason McDade Michael Necci Richard Shiba Pamela B. Stefan Andrew Titcomb Technical Director Adam Chrystie 2D Sequence Production Production Management Production Production Supervisors Production Coordinators Production Assistants Animation Production Services Provided by Mikros Image Montreal and Technicolor Animation Productions SAS Mikros Image Animation Montreal Set Modeling Character Modeling Surfacing Surfacers Océane Bidou Emmanuelle Couture Manon Denolle Valerie Lafrance Tram Luong Sarah Mesmacre Laeticia Theret Aurore Turbe Final Layout Final Layout Artists Cathy Boisvert Maya Brisebois Trin Dasgupta Maxime Dauphinais Roxanne Dube-Paixao André Giordani Antoni LaPointe Cristian Petrescu Rigging Hair Animation Lead Animators Marc-Andre Baron Jean-François Barthelemy Nicolas Chauvelot Frederic Coté Taran Matharu Philippe Zerounian Technical Director Anton Brand Animators Sophie Adida Luiza Alaniz Guillaume Arantes Dimitrios Aspros Julien Bagory Gabriel Begin Marc-Andre Benoit Dorian Bougard Thomas Bozovic Claire Deberle Sarah Dor Kosta Dracopoulos Nelly Durieux Omar El Hindi Martin Ferland Francis Gariepy Gagne Jordi Aldea Gaspar Jean-Renaud Gauthier Benoît Gautier Jessica Gibbons Jean-Francois Gignac Anna Gopin Tanguy Gourret Pascal Grenier Jennifer Gustafson Kevin Herron Thibaut Hormiere Rosaria Iaccarino Woosuk Jung Matt Kenley Behram Khoshroo Eric Lambert Nadine Lavoie Stephanie Lee Valerie Lim David Marquis Mathéo Mercier Etienne Metois Louis Mousseau Martin Mousseau Javier Pelaez Victor Pesquera Jonathan Philippon Nicolas Pinet Chloé Proulx Jose Ramirez Salinas Pat Rhodes Caroline Roux David Roux Christine Sevigny Nicola Sterpone Li Eun Suh Neila Terrien Adam Trout Michel Urbanek Maxence Verniers-Diers David Ward Jp Welsh Grant Wilson Michael Wilson Jimmy Wu Faouzi Zidane Crowd Animators Charlotte Ramirez • Robin Thiriet Technical Animation Cloth Cloth Artists Alice Bouchier Cyril Coste Vincent Deschatelets Philippe Kardous Mathias Lachesnais Judit Marti Delinor Smith II Joel Yaw Effects Effects Lead Kern Attila Germain Effects Artists James Dower Fabien Hosdez Eric Maltais Greg Peczinka Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Dana Robins Pierre Violanti Lighting and Compositing Technical Directors Xavier Chabin • Louise Pequignot Lighting Artists Ian Allard Doris Bachelier Justine Beaupré Mahée Bissonnette Solenne Bourgeois Vincent Courbis Brune-Marie de Miscault Jacques Desanlis Dsnny Duchesneau Thierry Fournier William Gregorie Mylèle Guillot Clément Hector Nancy LaRouche Lucie Lavergne Louis le Rot Thibaut Lienard Knox MacDuff Thonas Mothe Oriane Mulleras Jonathan Navarro Laurie Plante Marlène Raiche Matéo Ravot Cindy Redon Mael Renaud David Thibodeau Shivo Xiao Rendering Artists Vivien Auer Ludovic Etenna Xavier Gragnon Steve Ouellette Brandon Taylor Karine Tuffelli-Rail Matte Painting Matte Painters Tobie Cote • Tram Luong • Sarah Mesmacre Production Production Managers Damien Simonklein • Jean-Philippe Saucier Production Coordinators Production Assistants Technical Department Studio - Mikros Image Animation Montreal Technicolor Animation Productions Chief Executive Officer Boris Hertzog Mikros Image Animation Paris Final Layout Rigging Riggers Gregory Console • Enis Kaya Hair Lead Hair Romain Carlier Animation Animators Jim Bierton Sacha Bricler Daniel Callaby Marthe Delaporte Hugo Desmarchelier Audric Escales Bruno Etchepare Jean-Charles Gonin Thanos Kousis Chloé Langwilllar David LaPierre Nastassia le May Pierre Mariné Davide Maugeri Renaud Megange Mari Montez Guillaume Noue Arnaud Parfait Yohan Pelladeaud Jonathan Perez Michael Phy Clément Pierre Matthieu Razungles Gaël Sabourin Mette Tange Technical Animation Cloth Cloth Artists Galaad Alais Franck Boutry Romain Carlier Sébastien Garnier Charlotte Guittet Zoé Nerot Thomas Robillard Manuel Tordera Elibe Zhang Lighting and Compositing Lighting Artists Régis Aillet Guillaume Boizanté Thibaut Bunoust Emma de Gaye Christophe Duflaut Cédric Lesfauris Olivier Martiny Philippe Palmieri Thomas Sinistro Nicolas Tiso Léo Vedel Thomas Verly Rendering Artists Benjamin Dominigues • Dimitri Trouve Production Production Manager Marion Bayard Production Coordinators Production Assistants Technical Department Studio - Mikros Image Animation Paris Research and Development Joran Bigalet Laurent Clavier Maxime Cozic Sylvain Delhomme Samy Khalil Alexia le Tinevez Francois Rault Marcel Reinhard Jean-Brice Royer Julien Virgile Additional DreamWorks Animation Unit Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Damon Crowe Character Effects Artists Nathan Hughes Hillier Michael Adrian Juarez John T. Lee Matthew Leishman Mathias Rodriguez Andy Silvestri Jinnah Yu Lighting Technical Direction Lead Technical Director Mark Sandell Technical Directors David Bui Tj Jackson Gyedo Jeon Elizabeth Muhm Kurt Phillips Kaitlin Pollock Tim Schneider Nigel W. Tierney Veena Tignale Sean Wallitsch Matte Painting Matte Painters Pamela Hobbs • He Jung Park Image Finaling Image Finaling Leads Marc Machuca • Nikhil Sinha Image Finaling Artists Arzan Bagli Daniel J. Brick Ariel Chisholm Andrew Dehner Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Shane Glading Udai Haraguchi C. Jin Im David Lewis Lyndon Li Matt Linder Stephen Mallia Damon Martinez Jose Guinea Montalvo Hajime Nakamura Onesimus Nuernberger Nathaniel Rodriguez Osamu Takehiro Marla Tanigawa Ozgur Ustundag Eduardo Velasquez Benjamin Venancie Travis Wheat Sock Puppet Sequence by Screen Novelties DreamWorks Animation Studio Post Production ADR Group Ava Acres Steve Alterman Ryan Bartley David Cowgill Carter Hastings Mia Sinclair Jenness Logan Kishi Shawn McGill Edie Mirman Arthur Ortiz Haley Fowell Andrew Robinson Emma Shannon Gunnar Sizemore Warren Asher Sroka Diamond White Shelby Young Lynnanne Zager Post Production Facilities Provided by DreamWorks Animation Music Background Vocalists Tim Davis Adam Anders Nikki Anders Luke Edgemon Tiffany Palmer Nikki Leonti Ryan Edgar DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Studio Department Managers Traci Mars Yvette Memory Robyn Mesher Stacey Moreno Munira Moiz Tayabji Kara Oropallo Studio Department Coordinators Marie Lanza • Lyvia Martinez Assistants Elizabeth Cutbirth Kevin Engle Jennifer Frey Irene Geller Julie Sherwood Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services and IT Security Provided by DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Provider The Creative Workspace Reinvented with Workstations, Displays and Print Solutions A DreamWorks Animation Premiere Technology Innovation Partner Animation Technology Animation Chief Technology Officer Jeffrey Wike Research and Development Engineering Josh Burnell Gregory Elshoff Jason Kankiewicz Peter C. Miller Gowtham Minnuru Ramesh Pokala Digital Operations Supervisors Balaji Alahari Sharis Arakelian Robert Bell Heig Gregorian Jorge González Carrie La Rese Hughes Julia Lopez Keith McKay Mike Pace Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Stephen E. Ross Engineering System Administrators Michael K. Bassler Jimmy Castaneda Victor H. Guest Michael J. Hixon Glenn Lamb David S. Liebling Rezk Hakim Mekhael Raffi Parikian Raul Rodriguez Saibal Saha Sean D. Sellers Kannan Subburayan Brian Urrutia Rogelio Yañez Operations System Administrators Andrew Armonaitis Brian T. Bulland Maya Karp Eric C. Birby Cheryl Laner Mark F. Macready Alex Magana Evan McAnulty Ryan C. Ng Michael Perry Cole Peterson JamiebJ. Poulos Vivian Rogers Luis G. Salas Philip Stefun Cory S. Walker Audio Visual Engineers Alian Anton Banas Mauricio Brenes Michael S. Coronado Wen-Po Bobby Lee Jemson Montefalcon Platform Service Operations Sean Chen Peary Chiu Timothy Go Anes Khalifa Hadrez Morris "Mojo" Jones Mark Lelles Ismail Meethal Rajeshh Raghavan Devendra Shah Zicheng Wang Digital Resource Administrators Liudad Cerniauskas Collin Mehring Joel Pollack Jonathan Runkel Enrique Saldívar Purnanand D. Wagle Motion Capture Technology Demian Gordon Kristine Middlemiss Sarah Scialli Kelly Wetzel Talesnick Information Security Jeval de Jesus Zeke Jaggernauth Zaven Vahn Ohan Mohamed Selim Technology Management Film Business and Legal Affairs Adrian Anderson Vinnie Bowling Timothy R. Collins Jr. Marie Cozannet Marcia De la Lastra Richard Hamner, Jr. Robbin Kelley Alison Lima Kirsten Milliken Adria Munnerlyn Katherine O'Connor Lynn Richards Gia Russo Yusef Sutton Amie Woolweber Education Ryan Kuo-Atkinson Angela Lepito Sir Wake Neistadat Anneliese Salgado Gigi Yates Finance, Accounting and Operations Kristine Borchard Monique Buttle Lisa Chan Bruce Daitch Drazen Dudic Tina Tseng Duke Kathleen Frederickson Candice Fung Grace Marrufo Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Kelley Alvarado Jessie Carbonaro Anna Valenzuela Fry Kathleen Mackenzie-Graham Kim Mackey Tim Norman Chris Patrick Camille Phillips Jennifer Quiros Anett Gough Sarah Satterthwaite Diane St. Clair Dina Strada Serah Vieira Colette Zakarian Marketing Catherine Conkle Terry Curtin Dat de Mesa Amy Elmer Ayisha Emerson Jim Gallagher Michael Garcia David Hail Michael Hanke Natalie Jones Sara Perry Justin Pertschuk Laura Rabney Anissa Romero-Fiore Tyler Streuter Vanessa Szeto Matthew Taylor Casandra Tuttle Custom Animation Angie Howard Kelly Kierman Amy Krider Lauren Lear Madison Leibman James Wood Shao Zhang Special Thanks Amy Berkower Anamika Bhatnagar Ann Daly Walt Dohrn Kassie Evashevski Chad Hammes Jeffrey Katzenberg Alice Martin Michael McCullers Tom McGrath Mike Mitchell Sayuri Pilkey James Ryan Gregg Taylor Conrad Vernon Raymond Zibach Consultant and Tax Credit Administrations Provided by Joel Iacono Images Supplied by Getty Images Additional Permission Granted by The Nobel Foundation Songs "Saturday Song (Cast Version)" Lyrics by Nicholas Stoller Music by Kevin Hart and Thomas Middleditch Arranged by Theodore Shapiro and Nick Baxter Performed by Kevin Hart and Thomas Middleditch Produced by Theodore Shapiro "Double Up" Written by Reginald Wale Courtesy of De Wolfe Music "Oh Yeah" Written by Boris Blank and Dieter Meier Performed by Yello Courtesy of Neue Welt Musikverlag GmbH "1812 Ofarture" Arranged by Theodore Shapiro Additional Farts by Sebastian Zuleta Performed by the Students of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School "Slippery Sid" Written by Roger-Roger Courtesy of APM Music "Captain Underpants Theme Song" Written by Al Yankovic, Adam Anders, Peer Astrom and Theodore Shapiro Performed by 'Weird Al' Yankovic Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom "Think" Written by Aretha Franklin and Ted White Performed by Adam Lambert Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom Adam Lambert appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records "Tin Can Circus" Written by Sylvain Quément Courtesy of APM Music "Hallelujah" Lyrics by David Soren Performed by Kevin Hart, Thomas Middleditch and Ed Helms "Mister Softee (Jingle and Chimes)" Courtesy of Mister Softee, Inc. "Can Can" Written by Jacques Offenbach Arranged by George Wilson Courtesy of APM Music "A Friend Like You" Written by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom, Andy Grammer and Theodore Shapiro Performed by Andy Grammer Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom Andy Grammer appears courtesy of S-Curve Records "Saturday Song" Written by Adam Anders, Peer Astrom, Nathan Willett, Nicholas Stoller, Kevin Hart, Thomas Middleditch, Theodore Shapiro and Nick Baxter Performed by Nathan Willett of Cold War Kids Produced by Adam Anders and Peer Astrom Nathan Willett of Cold War Kids performs courtesy of Capitol Records Soundtrack Available on This film benefited from the French tax rebate for international productions. COPYRIGHT © 2017 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits